Had Enough
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: *Insert awesome summary here!* RenoDani one-shot. Songfic


Dymond: Dani, this is a songfic! Don't hurt meh!!! But it I was listening to this song as I started this, so I though: What the hell? Dani & Reno would work for this song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(SQUIGGLES!!! I LUVS YOU!)

_Milk it for all it's worth._

_Make sure you get there first._

_The apple of your eye._

_The rotten core inside._

_We are all prisoners._

_Things couldn't get much worse._

_I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

Dani shuddered as she tried to get off the floor her stomach wreathing in agony from the stern kick from Scarlet. Reno stood there frozen for he could not disobey the President of Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. "Now, what were you saying?" The president glared at the woman on the floor.

"The target got... away, sir," She answered, glaring at the floor. Scarlet delievered another kick to her abdomen, Dani shouting out in pain as she hit the floor again.

"Dani!" Reno could no longer contain himself. He dropped to the floor beside her & held her close to him, shooting a glare at Scarlet & the president. It was all he could do & get away with for the president thought it was funny when people lower than him glared at him & knew there was nothing else they could do. "Let's go, Dani," Reno muttered, lightly pulling her to her feet & helping her out the door.

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

Reno darted through the halls of the Shin-Ra building with one thing in mind: Find Dani. Genesis & his army were attacking & he had to find her. "Dani!" He shouted, looking frantically about.

He could hear people shouting to get to the president, but he knew that President Shinra was already in trouble. He nearly ran into the short enigma & the puppy on his run, making them yelp in surprise. "Whoa, Reno!" Zack shouted, catching the Turk as he tripped over Dymond's leg. "Why are you in a hurry? The Genesis clones are down that way!"

"I have to find Dani!" He answered, trying to run in the direction he was going before.

"Dani?! Where is she?!" Dymond shouted, grabbing Reno's collar.  
"I don't know! That's why I'm looking for her!"

Dani strolled down the hall toward the president's office on orders from Tseng. She had to get the president out of there even if it means costing her life, yeah right. He didn't say that very strict like he normally did. She finally made it to the door & opened it, automatically get bullets lodged into the wall that were meant for her. She sighed & pulled out her gun, aiming inside the room & dropped all 3 Genesis clones in two shots. Yep, one went through on skull & into another. Talk about 2 birds with 1 stone. She entered the room & found the president gasping for life on the floor. "Danielle... Help..." He pleaded reaching out & grabbing the pants leg of her uniform. Now, if it was anybody else, she'd be dragging their ass out the door faster then they could get out the word help, but this was the asshole who ruled people with money & power. Her loyalty remained with 1 Shinra & 1 Shinra only: Rufus. The president looked up at her helplessly hoping for some kind of response, but got none, for she kicked his hand away from her & backed up, leaning against the door as he slowly slipped away.

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._

_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._

_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

She flicked her lighter & placed the flame to the pile of papers on the desk, watching the fire quickly catch on the paper & burn the whole desk within seconds. She looked back at the body of the president & smirked. "You think you've won your fights, but all you did was lose your mind," She spoke to it, walking out of the office. She walked down the hall & toward the stairs where rapid footsteps caught her ears. She slowly crept down the stairs & yelped when a ball of red tackled her to the ground.

"Dani! I was so worried!" Reno shouted in her ear, making in ring momentarily.

"Easy on the ears, Reno," She groaned, sitting up, but was only tackled to the floor again by her short friend Dymond. She looked up at the smoke filling the stairwell. "I suggest we get out of here," She suggested, literally picked Dymond up, then setting her back down.  
"Why?" Zack asked, looking at her curiously then at the peculiar smoke forming in the stairwell.  
"President Shinra's office is on fire."  
Dymond shivered & mutter, "Hehe, fire..."

_Hold me down (I will live again)_

_Pull me out (I will break it in)_

_Hold me down (better in the end)_

_Hold me down._

_You had to have it all,_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard,_

_You will get what you deserve._

_When all is said and done,_

_I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

Reno stopped next to Dani as she watched the building burn from her doing. "Dani? Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you keep asking?" the redhead stayed silent. Dani looked at him out of the corner of her eye, expecting an answered now. He finally muttered something she couldn't understand. "What was that?"

"I worry about you," He repeated, looking at the ground.

"Wha-" She didn't get to finish that word, for Reno pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her as if he wasn't letting go. "Reno?"  
He didn't answered, just held her close to him. She gave up on trying to get an explanation from the redhead & simply hugged him back, a soft smile on her face.


End file.
